


Tumbling Down

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Amnesiac Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Destiel Promptober, F/M, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: A house of cards will always tumble down. Castiel finds out about the subterfuge. He doesn't take it well.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Sling and Spell Casting





	Tumbling Down

Dean was trying to work on the Thunderbird with his broken arm in a sling. Sam and Castiel had managed to create a cast for it but working on the car was frustrating. Castiel sat, perched on a chair, handing him tools when he asked for them. The Thunderbird was running a little rough and Dean was worried that it didn't like the gas he had to use. 

"Can you hand me that wrench, Cas?"

Castiel handed him the wrench dutifully. "I can turn the things that need turning if you tell me what they are, Dean."

"No. No one touches Lady but me."

Castiel seemed lost in thought and didn't respond to Dean's request for a socket. Dean said, "Earth calling Cas. Come in, Cas."

Castiel tilted his head and replied, "I don't get that reference. Lady doesn't sound right. Shouldn't the car be Baby?"

Dean froze for a moment. Castiel's memories were still very sparse, but apparently, now he remembered Dean's Impala. "Different car, Cas. Each car gets its own name."

"For what purpose. They're inanimate. They don't have ears or a nervous system."

Dean snorted, "Hush, Cas. She'll hear you. Now hand me the 3/8ths-inch socket."

Castiel looked perplexed as he picked up the tool. "Dean, you do know that it really can't hear you. It's a machine."

"What do you remember about Baby?"

"She's black. Large. And I rode in the backseat in the middle."

Dean smiled. "Baby was more a parent to us than my father was. She kept me and Sam warm when we didn't have a home. She was just always there. We could count on her when we couldn't count on anything else in the world. I miss her so damn much. Lady is here is a fine car, but there's only one Baby."

"I'm sorry that you had a bad childhood, Dean."

Dean shrugged. "Not your fault, Cas."

Castiel pursed his lips and looked thoughtful before saying, "I don't have parents."

"Well, God is your father, isn't it?"

"I… I don't think… He did something to us. But I don't know what. Something bad," Castiel's eyes widened. "I should remember. There's something I need to know."

Dean tensed up. He remembered Rowena's telling him of Castiel's plan to return them to their own time without their memories of him. He was torn between wanting Castiel to remember everything and not wanting him to remember anything. Their relationship was good now; beginning again from the start. He felt guilty about not telling Castiel everything. "Cas, relax, it will come back in time."

Castiel narrowed his eyes and stared at Dean intently. Their gazes locked for several minutes before Dean looked away guiltily, focusing again on the Thunderbird. Castiel rose to his feet abruptly. "I'm going to go walk Dog."

"Ok, Cas. I'll be up in a bit." Dean watched as Castiel left the garage. He felt terrible about letting Castiel continue to believe Dog was just a dog and not Rowena's familiar. He knew deep down in the pit of his stomach that Castiel would see all of this as a betrayal, but they were so deep in it now, he didn't know how to climb out of the hole they had dug. 

Dean finished and wiped his hands on a ragged towel. He headed to the kitchen and found Rowena sitting at the table with a pot of tea in front of her. She smiled at him, "Have a cup of tea with me?" Dean was more of a beer kind of guy, but beer was something there wasn't a lot of in post-apocalyptic America. Rowena somehow always managed to have tea. He went to a shelf and got out a mug and sat next to her.

Rowena smiled at him sweetly, "What's bothering you, dear?"

Dean sighed. "How long are we going to deceive him? He's starting to remember on his own. Can't you cast the spell on him again?"

Rowena scrunched her face disapprovingly, "We've been through this before, Dean. He's in no shape for me to be casting the spell on him again. We canna do it."

"Can we at least tell him about Dog? It's just weird to watch him follow Cas around, knowing he wasn't actually a dog.

Castiel's growled from the doorway, "What about Dog?" Dog looked up at him and whimpered. Dog slunk across the kitchen floor and hid behind Rowena.

"Dog is… well…" Dean stammered.

Rowena took a deep breath, "He's not actually a dog, love. He's my familiar."

Castiel crossed his arms angrily. Blue sparks highlighted his eyes, "What?"

Dean's stomach tied up in knots as he knew everything was coming to light. "Cas…"

Castiel interrupted him, "I was speaking to the witch."

"I knew you from before you came here, Castiel. I… I saved you. Your grace was scattered, and I pulled it all back together and recreated your vessel. But you couldna remember a thing. So, I left Dog to keep an eye on you. To keep you safe and to tell me if any harm came of you."

"So, you spied on me?" Castiel snarled.

"For your own good, lad. I did it because I love you," Rowena answered placatingly. 

The light bulbs burst above Castiel's head, raining down sparks. Sam ran into the kitchen, alarmed by the loud voices. "What's going on?"

Castiel looked at him accusingly, "Did you know Dog is not a dog?" Sam looked guilty, giving him his answer. Castiel ran his fingers through his hair. "You say you are my family. You say you love me. But you deceive me. You know my past and you are withholding it from me? Dean, you said you didn't know because we are from different times. Is that all a lie?"

"No, no. I didn't meet you until October. But like I said, Sam and I are from 2007, and we are in 2057. We don't know your past with us," Dean replied. "I promise you. None of that is a lie. How I feel isn't a lie."

Castiel pinned Rowena in a stare. The normally unshakeable Rowena was now shaking. "Castiel, I do know. And I cast a spell to help you remember, but you forgot again. I can't cast the spell again."

"Why did I forget? What did you do to me?" Castiel raged. A memory flashed through his mind of drills and noise and white rooms. He shuddered. "What did you do to me, Naomi?"

Dean said, "Who's Naomi?"

Castiel shuddered. "She drilled into my head, over and over again. She erased my memories. She made me forget." He growled at Rowena in righteous fury, "Did you make me forget?" He started to advance towards Rowena. 

Sam stepped between them. "Please, Cas. Let her explain."

"Explain what? That she violated me? That you all violated my trust in you?"

Rowena said tearfully, "You died. You all died. You, Sam, Dean, and Jack all died and left me alone. I had no one. So, I saved you. But then you started to remember, and you were going to send them back and I was going to be alone. I did it for us."

Castiel turned on heel and stormed towards the bunker door. When Dog tried to follow him, Castiel bellowed at him, "Stay here."

Dean ran to try to catch up, "Cas, don't go."

Castiel glared at him, "You can't stop me. I'm an angel. And you… you are just a man."

He walked out the bunker door and let it close with a loud bang. Dean stood motionless and turned to Sam, "Sam, what do we do?"

"Maybe he'll cool down?" Sam said hopefully.

Rowena closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's my fault."

Dean growled, "Damn straight it is. You cast the spell to make him forget. You did this to him."

Sam said, "We all played our part in this. You could have told him."

Dean stormed off to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Rowena said questioningly, "Sam?"

Sam looked at her in defeat, "I need to go take care of my brother."

Rowena closed her eyes as she was left in the room except for Dog. Dog turned into human form and held her as she cried.


End file.
